Meeting of Fate: Emanyeru and Parren
In the Southern Mountains of the Arabou Island located in the Element Archipelago existed a small front of beach that has gained a lot of tourism in recent years. The area is well known for its clear waters and clear skies. On the hills above the beach lay the town of Carmasela, the location of the previous clan variant Tobomaru. Carmasela was a well known village of the Element Archipelago and the second best place to begin ninja training. Its location was perfect for shipping and trading which had made it into an important trading post for the entire country. =The Wait= "Hnn..." Sighed Emanyeru as he sat on the small water fountain located in the town square. He was currently stopping through on his way to the mainland after the destruction of the main village. He looked at his watch then the sky. His eyebrows scrunched up in confusion as his watched seemed to ignore the physics of time as it was currently still on the time as when he left home. "Are you serious...I just had this watch fixed..." He sighed again as he watched a couple of the village children play happily in the street as the village gong sounded out over the street "GONG!!!". He smirked and realized that it was about noon and hopped off of the fountains edge and made his way towards a nearby tavern. Inside the tavern was a group of happy and completely drunk men, with an apparently sober one in the middle of the ring, telling jokes. He had a sword strapped to his belt, longer hair and a close shaven beard, laughing along with his freinds in the ring. He looked up from his mirth to see the newcomer, and noticed he himself looked dangerous. He took note of this man and immediately went back to talking and laughing. Emanyeru blinked as his steel grey eyes adjusted to the dimness of the room. He blinked once more before looking around the room and smirking at the ease that many of the locals seemed to have. He began walking towards the bar when he noticed a clear eyed sober human male stare at him. He passed by the bar and nodded to the bartender before heading towards the man. His attire included his normal, ever present black metallic face mask, His long black and grey cloak and his black steel toed boots. If one listened closely they would understand that the boots were weighted more than normal because of his unnecessarily heavy foot falls and deep foot indents in the floor. As he was jabbering away, Parren noticed that the stranger who walked into the room had taken steps toward him, and he didn't like the attire this man had on. He reeked of death for some reason. Parren pretended to ignore this and tried to put on the fesod he was so rip-roaring drunk that he could not be communicated to, hoping to stave off the presence of this man in the boots and cloak. He quietly and unnoticably rested his hand on the hilt of his saber. =The Meeting= Emanyeru smirked as the man attempted to put on a facade of drunkenness as he further approached. He passed by the man and continued up to a table beside him and pulled out a chair and sat it next to him. He leaned back and placed his hand on the cool metal of his mask and recalled the chakra holding it there. The tavern quickly grew silent as the man revealed his identity. He sat the mask on the table and grinned revealing a set of semi-sharp teeth that looked like they could shred through human skin as though it were paper. He turned to the now sobered up men and arched an eyebrow as they stared at him with slight fear in their eyes. Emanyeru smirked at the expressions of fear and turned to the man and spoke in a cool even tone, "You know its impolite to stare at a patron unless you are ready to acknowledge them...". Parren looked to the man who had just taken off his mask. He changed the look in his eyes, from mirth to seriousness. He turned to the man, saying "And It's rude to strike fear into the hearts of men who cannot fight back," his tone fairly angered and partially joking around. He had not removed his hand from the handle of his sword, and was ready for anything. "Is it not right to fear those who you know are stronger than you", he replied straightforward-like manner. He turned back towards the men at the table and smirked, "They look on at me in fear for not who i am but for what i have done. Do you have anything to be...feared...for". He turned and ordered a glass of beer from the bartender and returned his attention to those present. Parren still did not move his hand from his sword. he replied "I do not command with fear, but respect. I make those who I know well my friends, and some who I have only known for hours like my own brother. In this, I don't need fear. I have all the respect I need without the preface of death, as you do. Those who command with death are weak willed, and cannot stand to respect their fellow man," he said, like he was giving a speech. His eyes were even more serious, a side which his recently made friends had never seen, and never wished to see. Emanyeru smirked and nodded "Understandable though commanding with death and fear isn't as weak willed as you believe. If a man cannot stand up straight instead of cowering in fear in the face of those who are blatantly stronger than them, then what is the point of respecting them for they do not give you the same courtesy in return...", he took a minute break from his monologue to accept his drink and continued, "...but other than that i do believe in giving man the normal respect others would be given. If i didn't do such we would not be having this particular conversation. Instead we would probably be arguing over the proper attributes of respect which would have eventually lead into a fight." Parren smiled. "Hm, what you speak of is courage, my good man, which I doubt you have any of..." he said, and his friend behind him burst out laughing, one of them offering him a high five, which he took. Emanyeru smirked, "To have lived my life you would have had to have courage. But truthfully, not every man has courage to do everything. There is always that one point where we all have to swallow our pride and accept the loss before it comes. Even those who seem to have the most courage are sometimes the most cowardly. But were not here to discuss courage, were here to discuss battle, drinks and women!" He said the last part cheerfully even though he knew his wife would kill him for saying it. "But otherwise my name is Emanyeru Kouseitan'i, previous Sochikage of these lands." Parren grinned, "Sure," he said, putting out his hand for a handshake. Wow, he really did leave his home continent. A kage, in a tavern? Emanyeru shook the hand firmly and arched an eyebrow "So am i going to get a name or am i going to have to play the guessing game. Trust me meeting a kage isn't that shocking as you put it to be. I'm just a kage in a tavern in a town in a country a basically own...". He smiled through that entire context as though it really weren't as big as it seemed. "Sadly, I might have to refrain from that," Parren said while calming down the men who cheered from the show of sportsmanship. "As I need to keep my identity as secret as possible. My line of work can be dangerous for me if that happens..." =Friendly Chat= Emanyeru chuckled "Why do you think i took off my mask or revealed my name...do you think i'm that careless. I'm an ex kage of one of the most secretive villages in the world. I bet you never even heard of Yousokagure before. I'm not just doing this for my health." He took a sip from his beer and frowned when the foul tasting liquid touched his taste buds. In a show of politeness he swallowed the brownish liquid albeit reluctantly and threw the bottle behind him and smirked at the sound of it smashing against the head of another patron and said patron cursing whoever threw the offensive bottle. He then reached into his robes and pulled out a small flask filled with clear liquid and unscrewed the top. He smiled and wafted the scent towards his nose as the aroma had drifted around and knocked some of the younger less experienced drinkers to their knees from such a high alcohol content. He smirked and took a swig before holding it towards the man allowing the vapors to accumulate around his head, "want some...?" Parren had already snatched the bottle from the Emanyeru's hand and downed it in one swig. "Man, that's some pretty strong stuff. You'd like my friend's wife's drafts, their pretty good," he said, smiling blissfully unaware that he just drank something of such potency that a normal man would be knocked out. Emanyeru arched an eyebrow at the man and counted down the seconds until he passed out. He pondered over whether or not he should tell him he just drank foxes elixir or not. He quickly flicked his eyes to his watch and counted down out loud, "eight...seven...six...five..." Parren grabbed Emanyeru by his collar, "Would you mind telling me what that was? Because normally when it gets this strogn I can withstand it, depending on what it is..." he said, his eyes getting bleary while asking this question of the man he was subsequently holding onto the collar of. Emanyeru grinned as he pulled out another bottle and handed it to the man, "Here drink this..", he said in an amusing tone, "It'll keep you from dying or passing it for awhile but you still might need a good nights sleep, and to answer your question...its foxes elixir." He smiled as he said the last part as he pulled out another bottle of the strong drink and took a swig of it as though it were nothing. Parren maintained a smile, while taking the small bottle. "Bartender, get me a dry martini, with two olives please... and I'd like a cake. a big cake," he said, with some of the men wondering why he was ordering a cake. Emanyeru stared at the man for a moment before asking the question that was on everyone's mind, "Why are you ordering cake...?" The bartender placed the small glass of martini next to Parren, and hoisted the large baked piece of food onto the bar also. Parren began to eat, and in between mouthfuls, he answered "You seem fairly well acquainted with alcohol, so you should know that eating a proportionate amount to the amount of alcohol you drink dilutes the effects to a certain point..." he said, still eating through the cake. "Which means that your extremely strong elixir will be diluted even a bit by a cake this size," he said, motioning to the cake the size of a bus tire. Emanyeru smirked and chuckled, "Well unlike your human bodily systems my demonic stomach allows me to process and dilute the toxins in the alcohol. Now thats not saying i don't get drunk or sick its just saying i don't get drunk or sick from things that would normally incapacitate a normal human." He finished his explanation and turned to the bartender and shouted out above the noise, "Yo Tender! lemme get a drum stick and some mac and cheese." The bartender jumped from the sudden attention he acquired and nodded before giving the order to the cooks. Parren had already finished half of his cake, and had taken sips of the martini through this endeavor. The feat of eating the giant wab of suger and bread in front of him had many customers staring at him, some were placing bets. Emanyeru growled and dung into his plate like a savage animal as soon as he received it. To some it seemed like he was just hungry but the truth was he hated to be out done. He quickly finished the leg and the mac and cheese and ordered another plate with more food on it. But in the distance there was a noise, as the two looked they saw a figure walking towards them, he was wearing quite an odd cloak for the warm weather there was, and his hear was long with the ponytail being green and the rest black. "Give me something to get me drunk enough to get me where I am," He told the bartender with the others looking in confusion at his face, finally he got drunk enough that he attacked Parren with Fire Release: Lava Mountain knocking a hole through the wall because of Parren dodging, "Who are you?!?!" Parren yelled, "I'm Jashing Mamahasi! Now fight me!" The man yelled, and he waited for his reply. =Battle= Parren noticed that the man had gotten drunk from one shot of whatever that bartender was serving. Wow, he's a complete wuss... he thought as he motioned to Emanyeru to join him. While he was doing so, he drew his saber, and said "...Fine...I don't feel like fighting as of now, but I'll knock you around until you're done..." Emanyeru watched as the newcomer attacked his companion as he silently went through handseals under the table. After acquiring the proper handseals and whisper, "Nenshou Tensei" as he inhaled deeply before exhaling releasing a large amount of fire chakra in the form of superheated air. Parren saw the jutsu used to save him, pulled his sword up and charged it, slicing into the jutsu's attack. The extra force from his own technique blew the newcomer through the door of the bar, blasting into the street. Parren followed suit with a thrust towards the man's chest, seemingly backed by a gust of wind that propelled him to his target faster than a normal human could move on foot from standing speed. Then Jashing stumbled to his feet and drew his Katana blade and transferred his jutsu threw his sword using Water Release: Great Drowning Rasengan to strike the two men, and after that he said, "Who wants to die first?" Emanyeru stopped the jutsu and used the heat in the air to form a ball of fire in the air. "Die...? Did you just ask who wanted to die first..." He looked over at his new comrade and nodded slowly before swinging his hand forward while using chakra to make the fire ball condense more as it flew forward at the man," Kaen Heki Gan no Jutsu". After launching his attack he went through another series of handseals "Shinku Tomosen" He bellowed as barriers raised up in front of him and diverted the water back at Jashing Parren reacted quickly to the attack, stopping and bringing his sword over his shoulder, and as the fireball passed him he swung a red hot blade into the ball, exponentially increasing the size of the attack. He leapt back, grabbed Emanyeru and jumped to the roof top of the bar just in time for the blaze to contact its target. Emanyeru watched from his place on the roof as the fire and water reacted with each other to create a large amount of steam as he went through another series of handseals and held his hand into the air, "Denki Shinpan", Without warning a lightning bolt shot into the steam making it electrically charged allowing it to shock and paralyze anyone trapped inside. Parren watched the spectical, as his new ally had just incapacitated the sudden enemy. "Wow, you're pretty good. I wonder if he's still alive from all that," said Parren as he stepped to the edge of the rooftop. he raised his sword by his face, pointing it at the large could of electricity and steam, and said "Freccia del Mortalita" as a small wind blew, coiling around his saber and forming into a point at the tip of his blade. Parren suddenly flicked it around by his elbow, sending a gust of wind and the deadly projectile to the street below, tearing a hole in the wall of the building consecutive to theirs and drawing a large amount of material from the road and surrounding area from the vacuum of the technique. He jumped down, inspected the rubble, and called up to Emanyeru, "Wanna dig him out, or should I?" Emanyeru sighed and shook his head, "Nah leave him there. No point in digging out someone who built his own grave..." He turned and walked back toward the tavern obviously ignoring the man buried under several tons of stone and steel. Underneath the rubble, all Jashing could do was dig, and so he started. he used his jutsu Earth Style: Human Drill to make his way as far as he could, managing to climb to the stop with a few of his vital spots injured, "Miss me?!" He called to the two men and used Water Release: Exploding Water Shockwave to strike both of the men. Parren noticed the wave of water when it about two feet away from him, and he pivoted as he said "Sciabola del Dio!" as his sword lengthened to the width of the tavern, swiping away the water in a huge gust of wind, slicing with a whip-like blade of air, reaching even the other side of the street, cutting a slash through some of the buildings that his earlier technique had not destroyed completely. He turned to face the opponent, calling "Hmm, you're pretty tenacious. What's your name?" Emanyeru jumped back from the wave as parren blocked it with some kind of sword and shield move. He blinked and studied the mans stance as he went through handseals again and summoned some chakr a into his hand and settled into his own taijutsu stance. "Hmm..." Jashing then was eager for blood and used his Art of The 8 Paths: Sage Mode to release once more his Earth Style: Human Drill to charge at the two, striking them with force.